ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Mastermind" Bill Jones
William Brendon Jones (born 24 December 1981 or Christmas Eve 1981) in San Diego, Calafornia and is an American professional wrestler currently signed to former WWE farm promotion Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) under the name "The Mastermind" Bill Jones. Jones is a 5 time world champion adding all his world championship reigns from all promotions together. His father and three uncles all pro wrestlers at black belts at ji-jtsu. Early Life (1981-1990) When he was born his parents Chris and Leanne were farmers well Chris was actually a professional wrestler but injured with a broken knee so he would help with the farming every week or two. Most of his childhood all he would hear is wrestling or glass smashing when his dad's friends from their wrestling promotion (DCW) would smash glasses when getting drunk then go out and wrestle each other. In 1986 his dad introduced him to WWF Champion Hulk Hogan as Chris had a tryout and had a few years with the WWF/E. Then Bill decided that he wanted to become a wrestler and watched all the WWF events to help keep his knoweledge of wrestling and how to execute moves which he tried them out all on his inflatable wrestling toy of the Iron Sheik. In 1990 his dad took him to what he told him to be called 'Kiddy Bonanza' actually a gym for wrestlers. His dad had booked two hours for a ring and him and his father had a wrestling match. As Chris was 31 and Brendon was 9 around the time Chris kindly got fellow WWF wrestler The Undertaker to be his partner. Undertaker chokeslammed Chris carefully and tagged in Billy. Billy gave him a moonsalt and won 1, 2, 3. With Chris impressed promised every 2 months to take him and train him. Training and WWF (1991-2002) His family trained him from the age 10-17. He wrestled for Independent promotions with his family watching and occasionally one would jump the gate knock out the referee and help Bill win the match. Bill got patrially upset as he won by cheating so he decided to re-fight without telling his parents which was for the world heavyweight championship. He came home the next morning with a backpack. His family assumed it was just papers but he took out the championship belt. His first defence was a loss after his opponent cheated. A scout of the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment was there and saw Jones's spirit, concentration and ability. It was 2000 around the time. He signed a 2 year deal with the WWF/E. WWF (2000-2002) He debuted in the WWF as a cocky heel simpily called The Mastermind. He formed a stable called The Mastermind Mafia. He had WWF superstars Funaki, Big Show, Steve Austin, Mideon, Raven and Chris Jericho. These 7 would always comeout wearing trunks any color mainly blue with very hard sums of math on the back and the answer. The group disbanded in 2001 after Jones and Austin turned face and the others just pursued Championship quests. He became a WWF IC Championship contender and won the championship in 2001. He dropped the title later to Chris Jericho. He won the WWF Championship in A WWF Gauntlet match but lost it later after VCince McMahon allowed Triple H to invoke his rematch clause just after. Category:Wrestlers